The present invention relates to backlash prevention with respect to movable or adjustable shaft members and has application to those devices wherein a low cost backlash-free adjusting or lead screw arrangement is necessary or required and to means for preventing any wobble, yaw or backlash thrust along the length of the adjusting member.